Will I.
|current= Jury Member |color= jury |age= 25 |colorlevel= TV Star |residence= Maryland, USA |occupation= Student |season= |status= Jury Member |place= 7/16 |votes= 4 |alliances= Big Boring Six |loyalties= Jabbar L. Stuart H. Eric M. |hoh= 2 (Day 12 & Week 7) |nominated= 1 (Week 8) |veto= 2 (Day 5 & Week 3) |days= 19 |season2= |status2= Jury Member |place2= 5/17 |votes2= 2 |alliances2= Weric Shawn's Angels |loyalties2= Eric M. Joe H. Romeo K. |hoh2= 1 (Week 8) |nominated2= 3 (Weeks 4, 9 & Day 21) |veto2= 2 (Weeks 3 & 7) |days2= 21 |season3= |status3= Jury Member |place3= 4/18 |votes3= 4 |alliances3= Dkfjdkf |loyalties3= Eric M. Sam B. James R. Nick M. |hoh3= 5 (Day 5, Weeks 5, 6, Day 19 & Week 11) |nominated3= 3 (Weeks 7, 10 & Day 26) |veto3= 3 (Weeks 5, 10 & 11) |cache3= |days3= 26 |season4= |status4= Jury Member |place4= 3/22 |votes4= 2 |alliances4= |loyalties4= |hoh4= 2 (Days 10 & 24) |nominated4= 4 (Week 3, Day 7, Weeks 7 & 11) |veto4= 4 (Day 7, Weeks 7, 8 & 9) |days4= 26 }} was a houseguest on , , and . In his first season he placed seventh, and was the fifth member of the jury. In his second season he placed fifth, and was the seventh member of the jury. In his third season he placed fourth, and was the eighth member of the jury. In his fourth season, he placed third, and was the ninth member of the jury. Big Brother 3 Game Summary Despite his Big Boring Six alliance, Will found himself on the outs after Week 4, when his close ally Stuart H. was evicted after a failed shot at Nick J. came back to bite him. He retaliated by winning two HOHs to oust Nick from the game, whilst remaining loyal to members of his former alliance, never nominating them - even after Eric M. took out his other trusted ally Jabbar L. However, enemy Nick was Eric's close ally, and so Will found himself betrayed and on the block in Week 8, unanimously sent to the Jury after failing to win the POV. Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother All-Stars Game Summary Returning for All-Stars, Will put aside the previous bad blood he had ended on with Eric M. to forge a new duo known as Weric. Whilst he built a new alliance known as Shawn's Angels, Eric got in with the opposition Demolishers group, which kept them safe as the Angels became systematic targets. However, when Kelly R.'s distrust of Eric lead her to put him on the block, things quickly crumbled apart for the now ally-less duo, and Eric was ultimately evicted in Backwards Week. Unable to gain power in the Triple Eviction, Will looked set to join the jury, after Joe H. was the first casualty with zero votes to save. Despite Kelly making the controversial decision to save Will, causing a 1-1 save tie to spite HOH Dakota M., the save ultimately went to Julian W., sending Will off to the Jury in 5th place. Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother Eruption Game Summary Arriving for his third season, Eruption, Will held no punches, winning the most HOH competitions out of any houseguest until that point with five throughout his time on the season. These wins helped propel his Dkfjdkf alliance into the majority against rival alliance, Crazy Eights. Will's HOHs did not always go to plan, with three of them featuring the same nom set, when the veto caused Anthony C. and Patrick J. to go home instead of Chloe D. and LeQuisha Q., his main targets. LeQuisha nominated Will against James R. in Week 7, where Will just survived in a close 4-3 vote. But this wasn't the only attempt on Will's life in the game, as in Week 10, Max N. used his HOH to come after him. This forced Will to win the veto, and in Week 11, he won both HOH and POV to ensure Max's departue from the game. When Sagar O. won HOH at the third and final Double Eviction, Will was again vulnerable to leave. However, he unexpectedly lost the final POV competition to Nick M., who ultimately decided he was too threatening to keep to the final three, and used his sole vote to evict Will to the jury in fourth place. Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother Double Trouble Game Summary Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Will currently holds the record for most total career competition wins, with twenty-one. ** Will also holds the title of most career HOH wins with 10, overtaking the previous record of 6 held by Roman C. from in Big Brother Eruption, and extending his lead in Big Brother Double Trouble. ** Will also holds the title of most career POV wins with 11, overtaking the previous record of * Will co-holds the title of most single-season HOH wins alongside Chazz D. from and Ethan H. from , with a total of 5. * Will is the second person to be evicted in an Triple Eviction, and one of the first three to be nominated for one alongside Joe H. and Kelly R. Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB3 Houseguests Category:BB5 Houseguests Category:BB10 Houseguests Category:BB14 Houseguests Category:7th Place Category:5th Place Category:4th Place Category:3rd Place Category:Returning Houseguests